new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
List of The Life of Matias Pudu episodes
The Life of Matias Pudu is an Chilean-American adult animated comedy series created by Alvaro Ceppi. It is produced by Pudú Producciones and premiered on Canal Pudú (as part of the late-night Noche del Cliché block) in TBD, 2019. Here is a list of the episodes in the series. Pilots *''Pudu Madness'' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15, KKDisney or Bricky Blocks) *''Behind the Comedy - Matias Pudu and Friends'' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15, KKDisney or Bricky Blocks) * Season 1 #''Arriving at the Party'' - Matias, while grocery shopping, discovers a "how to throw a party" kit. He, Chopper and Antonia decide to throw a big party and invite Flippy, Felix, Fanny, Steven, Booboo, Agent and Biscuit, annoying Arthur during his sleep time. Meanwhile, Amanda and Sugarpup are trying to sneak into the public to act like criminals. #''Joel and Cuddles' Teleporter'' - Joel and Cuddles are building a teleporte but must bring their stuff for a new plan. #''Cat Gets a Candy Bar'' - On a Tuesday afternoon, Cat is making a shopping list for his feline friends. He buys a brand-new candy bar at the grocery store before Peter will get mad about it. #''Little Amanda and the Babysitter'' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15, KKDisney or Bricky Blocks) #''Angry with the Enemy'' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15, KKDisney or Bricky Blocks) #''The Rosas' Takeover'' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15, KKDisney or Bricky Blocks) #''Cat the Fugitive'' - Cat becomes a fugitive after escaping from a asylum. #''The Condor's Hotel'' - Mr. Condor inherits a hotel from a late relative, but he finds it hard when many characters stay there, specially when Arthur gets revenge at him by becoming into a "guest". #''Battle of the Rock Bands'' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15, KKDisney or Bricky Blocks) #''Conquerors in the Spa'' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15, KKDisney or Bricky Blocks) #''Steven and Booboo and the Nanny'' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15, KKDisney or Bricky Blocks) #''Sailor Alice'' - (reserved for Bricky Blocks, KKDisney or ModernClassicCartoonGamer15) #''Koot the Wrecker'' - (reserved for Bricky Blocks, KKDisney or ModernClassicCartoonGamer15) #''The Foxes' Magic Keyboard'' - Flippy, Felix and Fanny use a magic keyboard to give them anything they want, but things take a turn for the worst when they accidentally use the keyboard to send Peter to the moon. Meanwhile, Buzzard Baron and his flying aces, Mr. Condor, Flytrap, Alberto, Sally, the Raccoon Family, Mr. Itch and his family are arrested by Officer Simon Shephard and put in prison with a 20 years sentence, for causing a traffic accident and refusing to pay tickets for that, and must to find a way to escape. #''Agent Gets a Heart Attack'' - (reserved for Bricky Blocks, KKDisney or ModernClassicCartoonGamer15) #''Alice's Mind Exchanger'' - Alice builds a machine that allows anybody to switch minds, but it gets out of control. #''Ricky and Flappy's New Colors'' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15, KKDisney or Bricky Blocks) #''Flippy, Felix and Fanny's Arcade Trouble'' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15, KKDisney or Bricky Blocks) #''Condor vs. Flytrap vs. Cocos'' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15, KKDisney or Bricky Blocks) #''Amandocchia the Wooden Girl'' - Artie and Darby accidentally had broked Antonia's vase while playing football, which she tries to teach them about responsibility by telling the story of a living puppet named Amandocchia (Amanda) who, along with a dog named Sugpity Doggy (Sugarpup) as her conscience, must prove herself worthy to become a human. #''Flytrap's Fear'' - When Mr. Condor discovers that Flytrap is afraid of border collies, he uses it to his advantage with his daughter, Fifi. However, when his daughter refuses, Mr. Condor disguises himself as Fifi to continue to frighten Flytrap and have him away from his secret manual, but Alice, knowing it's wrong, intervenes with it. Meanwhile, Amanda becomes a "superhero" called Super Amanda and starts terrorizing the citizens of Pudu Town and beats Mr. Condor at the end. #''History Tales with the Blue Cats'' - Agent, Alexander, Angelina and Andre tell each other history-related stories while they are in a run down library. #''Someone's in the Kitchen with Valentina'' - As part of yet another stealing scheme, Flytrap stoles Valentina's fur to impersonate her and trick Agent to give him the Conga Andes' secret manuel. Meanwhile, when the Leaf Burger secret ingredient is stolen, Loretta Bones have to find out who is responsible for the crime. #''Tiny Seeks Help'' - After he has accidentally traumatized Gordo by telling his own version of Bonnie and Clyde, Tiny decides to admitting himself into the mental hospital to control his anger issues, where he is locomotized. Meanwhile, Mr. Itch, his family and the Raccoon Family disguise themselves as other people to hide from a "assassin". #''Science Fair Tyrants'' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15, KKDisney or Bricky Blocks) #''Itch Meets Past'' - Mr. Itch discovers how to communicate through time with his younger self when his new ear ring is struck by lightning. Meanwhile, Mr. Condor loses custody of Fifi when Child Services discovers his full ignorance at her and considers him a inresponsable foster parent. #''Loretta Bones and the Mystery of the Stolen Key'' - Discovering that the Conga Andes has run out of Leaf Burgers, Mr. Condor tries to make the burger, but cannot decide on the secret manual since he sent it away to a bank to keep it safe from Flytrap. Mr. Condor hires Loretta Bones to go to the vault holding the Leaf Burger's secret ingredient to retrieve the manual. Despite her efforts of guarding it, the key Mr. Condor gave her goes missing, and Loretta Bones must find the culprit. #''How Edgardo Tried to Kidnap Santa and Ruin Christmas'' - an adult-oriented remake to the short Puma Claus with adult humor, more scenes and all the show's characters added. #''If I Were on a Train'' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15, KKDisney or Bricky Blocks) #''Dumb Teachers and Special Delivery'' - an adult-oriented remake of both Rhonda the Idiot and Delivery Service, conjoined as a full episode with adult humor and more scenes and characters added. Season 2 #''Goldheart Gets a Bag of Money'' - An adult-oriented semi-remake of the Hey Arnold episode Bag of Money, Goldheart finds a lost bag of dollars and shows Lancy and Lucy in the treehouse. He decides to save money or return it to the police station. #''Flytrap's Cousins'' - #''Pudu Fantasy'' - Mr. Condor is sick in bed, so Mr. Itch comes over to read a fantasy story to him. In the story, after a freak jousting accident at a Medieval Times-style restaurant, Flippy, Felix and Fanny are transported to a medieval version of Pudu Town. There, they are mistaken for great knights and, along with ex-court jester Cocos, are sent on a quest by King Leonardo the Hound to find the legendary sword, Excalipudu, so they can defeat the evil sorcerer Flytramel, who has kidnapped the King's daughter Princess Amanda. #''Lancy and Lucy vs. Ms. Calabaza'' - When Ms. Calabaza and Plumas kidnap Lancy to turn her into her apprentice (tricking her into going with them to their castle), Lucy and the brothers are the only ones who can rescue her. Meanwhile, Loretta Rosa is tormented by a cursed phone. #''Joel and Cuddles the Robot Slayers'' - #''Condor's Secrets'' - Mr. Condor try to regain his honor while Matias, Chopper and Antonia watch the Conga Andes. Meanwhile, Mr. Itch and his family are chased around by a ghost. #''Rhonda vs. the Husky Twins'' - Rhoda compete against Lancy and Lucy for the love of a new neighbor. Meanwhile, Flytrap and Maligno the Darker join forces to kidnap the Happy Elves and steal the Conga Andes secret manual. #''Mentally Insane Condor'' - Mr. Condor becomes insane due to the fact Flytrap hasn't tried to steal the Conga Andes secret manual in a while. Meanwhile, Amanda loses memory and thinks she is a gangster. #''Jackals are Dummies'' - TBD. #''Genius Raccoons and Advertising Husky'' - an adult-oriented remake of both Genius Troubles and Advertising Plan, conjoined as a full episode with adult humor and more scenes and characters added. #''Arthur on Strike'' - Arthur and Agent go on labor strike after Mr. Condor forces them to pay unfair fees, leading him to hire the Wacky Ducks as his new employees, but they begins to torment him and sent his customers away. Meanwhile, Joel and Cuddles plan to conquer a planet of rats by using the black plague. #''Drunken Raccoons'' - Rosalinda encourages the family to give up their various vices for Lent (Roger's acholism, Rhoda's crying, Ramon's junk food snacking, Rodney's need to hug people, and Rosalinda's smoking), but they all get drunk at an Mardi Gras party in Matias' backyard and sign a pact letting Smarty and Cranky stay over to make sure the Raccoons stick to their sacrifices. Meanwhile, in a risqué parody of Cinderella, Sugarpup (who was the King of the Mardi Gras) finds a nipple pastie the morning after the Mardi Gras party and, along with Amanda, Marco, Lolita and José, goes searching for the perfect bosom. #''Camera, Danger!-inspired episode'' - #''episode'' - #''Rickall-inspired episode'' - #''Mice, Husky, Dragon and Plant in Jail'' - Gerald, Clarie, Spicy and Lucy are arrested and sent to jail after being confused with buglars. Meanwhile, Flytrap is also arrested but the Conga Andes' secret manual is taken as evidence, forcing Mr. Condor to posing as a police officer to get it back; and Biscuit falls in love with a beautiful hound, but he does not know how to talk to her. He then recieves a talking toupee created by Evie that makes all of his dreams come true, but only if he destroys Happy. #''When M.O.R.R.O.N.S. Attack'' - After Happy has foiled their respective plans, Edgardo, Flytrap, Professor del Mal, Count Fangula, Maligno the Dark and Evie collaborate to form the Malicious Ominous Rebellion of Obliteratingly Nefarious Schemes (M.O.R.R.O.N.S.) in order to annihilate her at the same time. #''Hero Kids'' (three-part episode) - The children begin forming an entire team of crime-fighters to take their place, among the world's most admired and beloved superheroes, but things go wrong when an oil company accidentally releases the demon known as "Him". #''Marco's Birthday'' - Amanda searches for a gift for Marco's birthday, but gets annoyed by Lucy. Meanwhile, Mr. Bluebird rents Junior to Racky to give him a example, and Rosalinda begins playing an online game named Pudegons and Dragons and realizes Loretta is one of the players. #''Romina the Murderer'' - Romina goes to prison after her boyfriend escapes from jail, and returns as a frightening, hardened sociopath. #''Star Pudu'' - #''Four Pudu Tales'' - Matias tells four well-known literature classics using Matias Pudu and Friends characters. #''Mine and Plankton's Good Eye-esque episode'' - After Happy saves Evie's life after her most recent attempt to kill her backfires, she is shunned by her fellow villains. After Lancy, Lucy and Amanda suggests to her that she try being friendly, Evie begins to smother the trio with friendliness, and she must find a way to change Evie back to her mean self, since she will not let anyone else near them. Meanwhile, Flytrap decides to get a third eye, believing having two eyes to be the main cause of his failures. #''The Legend of Boo-Du Town'' - It's Halloween in Pudu Town, and the Ghostly President wants to make sure everyone gets scared – including Matias, Chopper and Antonia. # # # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # #''The Secret Origin of Evie'' - When Lancy and Lucy ask Evie why she hates everybody (after one of her most recent failed attempts to kill Happy), she reclutantly tells the story of why she became evil. #''Times with Weapons-esque episode'' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Journey Through... epsiodes TBD *